


A Special Kind of Brew

by Reyxa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Heavy pining, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, happy birthday chai!!!, like Super Heavy, rival coffeeshops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyxa/pseuds/Reyxa
Summary: “...Wow. You’re a mess.” Chloé shakes her head.Nino sighs. “Tell us about it. Falling in love with the girls in the rival cafe was probably not the best idea.”“Oh!!” Sabrina’s eyes are glittering. “It’s just so romantic! You’re star-crossed, yet written in the stars!”Adrien sighs. “Iknow.”Chloé just smiles. “Don’t worry, boys.”“Chloé…” Adrien’s tone is warning.Chloé flips her hair over her shoulder. “I said don’t worry, Adrikins!”





	A Special Kind of Brew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demistories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/gifts).



> title courtesy of erin!!!
> 
> happy birthday [chai!!](https://sadrien.tumblr.com) i wrote u some ot4 (this is like super late posting i know and also the ending sucks a little bit because i started dying but i did it and i finished it and thank god)
> 
> enjoy!!

Alya bursts through the doors of _Brewtiful Beans_ , watching with satisfaction as her dramatic entrance makes everyone jump. “I have news!” 

She strides in, hopping up on the marble counter and leaning over a blushing Marinette.

“You’re late! I- mean not _that_ late but, come on, Alya you really need to- I mean I can’t talk I’m late all the time even in like college and remember that time I-”

Alya cuts off Marinette’s rambling, pressing her finger to Marinette’s soft lips. Alya smiles, endeared. _She’ll never change_. she thinks absently. “Yeah, I’m late but! I was spying.”

Marinette raises an eyebrow, nudging Alya’s finger from her lip. “Spying?”

“On _Catpuccino_!” Alya slams a hand down on the counter, making the latte in the blender splash and recede precariously.

A bright smile lights Marinette up and Alya feels her heart positively _ache. I’m gonna fucking make out with this girl at some point today._ she promises herself. “Ohh,” Marinette is saying. “Spying or _spying_?”

“Shut up.” Alya ruffles Marinette’s bangs as she hops down from the counter. She grabs an apron and expertly ties a bow at the base of her spine. “Anyway, they’re doing a two for one deal on warm drinks this week.”

“Already on it.” Marinette grabs their announcement chalkboard and writes in sweeping handwriting ‘Two for One Deal on ALL Drinks + 10 Point Bonus for Beanie Members!’.

As Alya passes her on her way to the register, they high-five.

Their rivalry with the café on the other side of the street was historic. It’s often the rivalry itself that brought both cafés the most foot traffic. Their battles are so important, _Brewtiful Beans_ made a committee with an application process.

Alya clearly made the cut, her competitive nature was a force to be reckoned with. Not that she wanted to brag.

Marinette made it because though her bright smile and kind blue eyes were welcoming, her fire for competition was unmatched.

Together Alya and Marinette were such a hurricane, there was no need for any other members.

Though the rivalry wasn’t the only reason Alya and Marinette kept an eye out for _Catpuccino_.

A boy who looks as if he was made from drops of sunlight had been hired at _Catpuccino_ around the time Alya and Marinette had been put on the committee.

Alya smiles to herself as she shakes an iced tea. He had smiled so warmly at her this morning, his green eyes bright. Her name on his tongue made chills flutter down her spine as he gave her the water she ordered.

She jolts as Marinette bumps her with her hip, a sly smile on her lips. “Saw Adrien today did you?”

Alya sticks her tongue out at her before pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Little bit.”

Marinette’s chuckle rings in her ears like soft bells. “Can’t believe you’re fraternizing with the enemy.”

“Pfff as if you don’t. And I would like to do a little more than fraternize with him if you catch my meaning.” Alya winks.

“You’re ridiculous.” Marinette shakes her head as she carefully pours decoction into a cup.

“What! I meant hold his hand in one and yours in the other, what were _you_ thinking?”

Marinette laughs again, swatting at Alya’s arm.

~

“Nino,” Adrien groans. “Save me.”

Nino ruffles Adrien’s hair. “I know, dude. Trust me. I do.”

Adrien lifts his head with a heavy sigh. “When she came in this morning I think I was _choking_ on my _heart_.”

Nino’s laugh makes Adrien grimace at him, though the kiss Nino presses to his lips assuages him. “Cool it, Romeo.”

Adrien ponders it. Their love really is like Romeo and Juliet. If Romeo was split in two and so was Juliet. “ _Nino, Nino, wherefore art thou, Nino_?” he murmurs.

“You’re dramatic today.” Nino pokes his cheek before ringing up the next customer.

Adrien presses a kiss to his cheek. “You should be used to it by now.”

Adrien watched red race across Nino’s cheeks.“Either way, it’s not happening. They’re the enemy, remember? Why did she even come in today?”

“Probably spying or something. She was wearing a trenchcoat and sunglasses.” Adrien laughs, remembering her discreetly indiscreet picture-taking of their announcement board. “Retaliation’s probably already happened.”

 

Nino sighs. “Guess I’m up.”

Adrien smiles and passes him their own disguise.

~

 

“Hello, sir! How… may I… uh, help you?”

The man may as well be curling in on himself as he stands before Marinette’s register. His hat is low on his face, his hands crossed over his chest. “Uh, I’m still looking.”

Alya nudges her discreetly and Marinette nods, feeling her face heat up. “Take your time! I mean don’t take hours but I d-don’t want to rush you one time this guy just stood here and looked at the menu for, like, two hours and didn’t even-”

Alya tugs on her apron. _Right. No rambling._ Marinette notes.

The man looks up at her and her heart flutters at his golden gaze. Nino.

She and Alya often walk by _Catpuccino_ over and over again to catch any glimpse of him or Adrien. Or _both_. Once, Nino had glanced at the door right as they passed and he shot them a knowing smile that left them _melting._

That day they had each bought a pint of ice cream and groaned at their shared infatuation.

“Two for one deal, huh? All drinks.” he mumbles.

Marinette smiles, the red on her cheeks deepening. “Yup!”

“Wouldn’t have anything to do with _Catpuccino_ ’s two for one deal on hot drinks, yeah?” his eyes flash.

Marinette’s sweet smile remains painted on her face. “O-oh, do they have a deal too?”

His laugh is warm and it makes her toes tingle. Alya, still eavesdropping from behind, takes her hand and squeezes it hard. “You got me.”

“We win.” she can’t help herself from teasing.

“Oh, you may have won the battle, but we’ll win the war.” a grin ghosts over his face.

“You wish.” Alya whispers.

“Heard that.” Nino calls as he heads for the door.

“Wanted you to!” Alya yells back.

The café patrons all have smiles on their faces as they witness the back and forth.

As soon as the door swings shut Alya collapses onto Marinette. “ _Mari they’re too cute._ ”

“He was _so red_ when he walked in.” Marinette whispers.

“We’re gonna die.”

“Oh definitely.”

~

“How’d it go?” Adrien smiles, patting Nino as he passes by on his way to the break room.

“I’m gonna fucking die.” Nino whispers.

“A mood.” Adrien nods sagely. 

Nino flops down on the couch in the break room and Adrien curls up next to him, his head on Nino’s shoulder. “She found me out.”

Adrien snorts. “Which one?”

Nino’s eyes fall shut, blue sparkling eyes filling his vision. “The one with the pretty blue eyes. Marinette.”

“Damn.” Adrien whispers. “Those always tie my tongue.”

“I don’t even remember what I said.” Nino groans.

“Can we just date them? Please? _Please_?” Adrien squeezes Nino’s hand.

There was so much to consider. What if they weren’t into it? What if they wouldn’t date their rivals? What if they’re completely thrown off? “I don’t know, dude.”

Adrien sighs. “Yeah.”

~

“I just don’t know which café it is!” Chloé watches Sabrina chew her thumbnail as she glances back and forth between two cafés whose names Chloé _abhors_.

Chloé huffs. “Is it worth it for this tea?”

Sabrina’s eyes sparkle. “Yes!”

Chloé sighs. “Fine. We’ll check both.”

They burst into _Catpuccino_ first because Chloé doesn’t want to spend anymore time in there than she has to.

Sabrina gazes intently at the menu, slowly going through each item as Chloé eavesdrops on the two employees talking in hushed voices.

“They’re so cute.” the blond one whispers.

“So cute but our manager would murder us.” the taller one reasons.

“But the blue eyes and the soft hair and-”

“Dude. I know.”

“What are you talking about?” Chloé snaps.

The two employees turn, eyes wide. Chloé yawns.

“Chloé?”

Her eyebrows draw together but she quickly schools her features. _Get it together, Bourgeois. We don’t want wrinkles_. “Adrikins!” she reaches over the counter to wrap her arms around her childhood friend. “What are you doing here?”

“I… work here what are you doing here?” Adrien hugs her back before pulling away.

“Looking for this tea Sabrina is dying to try.” Chloé sighs deeply.

“Oh! How can we help you?” Adrien walks over to the register, the perfect employee. Chloé kind of wants to take a picture and stick it in her scrapbook but she reigns her emotions.

“It’s not here.” Sabrina voices her dismay.

“Oh. You must be looking for _Brewtiful Beans_.” the other employee sighs.

“What’s that tone?”

“They’re our rivals.”

Adrien groans.

Chloé raises an eyebrow.

“It’s a long story.”

She raises the other eyebrow.

Adrien spills.

Typical.

After what feels like hours, Adrien stops rambling. “So yeah.”

“...Wow. You’re a mess.” Chloé shakes her head.

Nino sighs. “Tell us about it. Falling in love with the girls in the rival cafe was probably not the best idea.”

“Oh!!” Sabrina’s eyes are glittering. “It’s just so romantic! You’re star-crossed, yet written in the stars!”

Adrien sighs. “I _know_.”

Chloé just smiles. “Don’t worry, boys.”

“Chloé…” Adrien’s tone is warning.

Chloé flips her hair over her shoulder. “I said don’t worry, Adrikins!”

~

When Chloé and Sabrina enter _Brewtiful Beans_ , the room is filled with the sounds of coffee machines and hushed yelling.

Chloé can guess what this yelling is about.

“We can’t, we might get literally fired! We’re on the committee!” the one with glasses - Alya, as Chloé had come to know - whispers.

“Bu-”

“Let me save you some trouble, ladies.” Chloé slams a hand down on the counter. “I need two jasmine green teas and a few minutes of your time.”

The girls stare at her for a solid 2 minutes. Chloé doesn’t mind the attention but she has places to be and people to set up.

Teas in hand, Chloé and Sabrina sit the two down. “Listen. We can solve all your problems right now.”

“You’re not… trying to sell us anything are you?” Alya tilts her head.

“N-”

 _“They’re in love with you_!” Sabrina yelps.

Chloé glares at her.

“I couldn’t hold it in.” Sabrina whispers.

“What?!” the girls chorus.

~

“Uhh, Adrien.”

Adrien lifts his head from his arms, glancing at the time. Sunset throws rays of gold across the café and washes the room in a rosy glow. “Mmm?”

“They’re storming in.” Nino points to the door, where two girls, hands interlocked, are quite literally storming in.

They throw the doors open and walk squarely up to the register together.

Adrien and Nino blink at them.

“We-” when they start speaking at the same time they both stop, their faces a matching shade of red.

“Do you want to-”

“No, no! Go ahead!”

“Go on a date with us.” Nino blurts.

Adrien stares at him, face heating rapidly. _Oh my god._

His chest tightens as they breathe a concurrent sigh of relief. “Yes!” they chorus.

Marinette’s arms open and he finds himself stepping into her embrace on instinct. Her floral shampoo tickles his nose and her hug is warm and comforting. He feels Nino and Alya join their hug and the world falls into place.

~

Marinette breathes a sigh of relief as Adrien catches the milk she loses grip on. “Thank you!”

“Anything for my Princess.” he kisses her forehead before passing her the milk.

“Turn down the flirting! We’re at work!” Alya calls from the register.

Nino wraps an arm around her waist. “You say that like you weren’t put on probation for it a month ago.”

Alya flicks his nose, a bright smile on her face.

“Wow, you’re all disgusting.” a familiar voice follows the ring of the bell at the door.

“Chloé!” All four of them exclaim.

“Six months since I got you all together and you couldn’t have named your merged coffeeshop after me? Really?” she scoffs, strutting in. “ _Brewtiful Catpuccinos_ is the worst possible name and I hate all of you.”

“We love you, Chloé.” Adrien grins.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t think I don’t know these puns are your doing.”

The five of them smile warmly at each other, content.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading!! comments/kudos/bookmarks are always appreciated!!
> 
> tumblr: 


End file.
